An American in London
by Parmemnon
Summary: John Riley comes to London on a quest for revenge, he joins forces with the Hellsing Orginization and proceeds to kill vampires and annoy everyone at Hellsing with brutal efficiency. Chapter 9 is up, please R&R. Updates are going to be erratic now.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a revision of the first chapter of my story.  
_

_All reviews are welcome, justified flames accepted, and advice is very helpful._

_I do not own Hellsing._

London, England - Present Day

A London taxi pulls up in front of a manor with two armed guards at the gate. A man steps out of the cab after paying his fare and hefting a big hiking bag. He walks up to the gate. One guard intercepts him while another starts looking for other possible threats. "What is your business here?" says the guard. He replies, "I am John Riley. I am here to have a meeting with Sir Hellsing." The other guard started talking into radio. The he says, "He checks out. Let him pass." The gates open and he walks through them.

First Person Perspectice

Las Vegas, Nevada - 2 years ago

"Have you seen this guy?" I ask the security guy. The guy studies the picture and shakes his head. I nod and start walking away. I leave the casino and go on to the next one. It was my third night in Las Vegas and I hadn't found hide or hair of him. I needed help, these casinos would probably lie about the fact they had seen him, all they cared about was how much money they could rake in. So I decide it's worth the price to talk to a certain friend. I reach the next casino and I get to a pay telephone. I dial the number, it rings exactly three times before it is picked up, it always rings three times. "Hello John." I have no fucking clue how she knows its me every time but she does. I say, "Hello Rachel. I need help." She replies, "That's the things I like about you John you don't beat around the bush. What can I do?" I say, "Well I am in Las Vegas and all these casino guys are giving me the run-around. I need you to get into those security cameras and help me find these vampires and most especially him." There is a pause then, "I will see what I can do. Though you will owe me another one." I reply, "After I kill him you can call in every fucking favor you want and make me serve as your gigolo but not till then." I hang up. I know its not very polite but she doesn't mind, she knows what I'm like and I know what she is like. Two lonely souls who hate the world for making them the way they are.

After a good days rest I wait by the phone in my crappy motel room. I start checking the gear I have. Two lever action shotgun pistols, one .44 magnum revolver, one Duganov SVD rifle, one silver coated butterfly knife, ammo for the lot, and my BPQ. I put on my custom holster. Put all my weapons on with the exception of the Duganov. I check weapons that I have gotten from vamps, One Heckler and Koch SMG had a pretty full clip of regular bullets and it had a nice strap that i could put on my shoulder. Then I put on my leather jacket. The phone rings, I smile, I could always count on Rachel. I pick up the phone and say, "Hello." She replies, "They go down the strip every night and hit the Luxor at around midnight. They take a couple of people down in to the basement and they walk out around 2 am without the people they walked in with." I assimilated the information and said, "Do they have an arrangement with the manager?" She says, "No it looks like they have an arrangement with a few of the security guards." I sigh, "Well that makes it easier. I'll give you a ring in the morning if I am still alive." She shot back, "You can't die, God doesn't want you in heaven and the devil is too scared that you might take over hell." We say our goodbyes and I check out of the motel room paying in cash. I take my hiking bag that has the rest of stuff and threw it into the back of my t-bird. I drive over to the Luxor. That big black pyramid with its stupid light. I park and walk in, I check my watch it is about 11:45. I order a coke and pay for it, can't drink anything hard or else I might be too slow. I finish the coke and I unfocus. I can't really explain it I just sort of stop thinking and let everything flow through me. Then I spot them, vamps, I don't know how I am able to spot them, it is just a sixth sense I have I can spot things which are out of place. Vampires are one of them.

I follow them, they lose a couple grand at the tables and move over to an elevator that lead to the basement with a couple of party girls that they had picked up at the tables. I follow them and I see two security guards are guarding the elevator to the basement. I decide that I don't have time to mess around with finding a different way down. I walk up to them and put a bemused expression on my face. They put on their 'We are superior looks'. I am standing in between them and say, "Excuse me but where can I find the two assholes who are working with the vamps?" They're shocked, they have that split second hesitation that I was counting on. I grab their heads and crack them together. I step aside as they fall to the ground. I grab one of their keycards and press the button for the elevator. I wait the obligatory time needed for the elevator to come. The metallic doors open and I step in. I see that there are a few buttons to press but I go for the deepest storage level. I scan the roof of the elevator and rip out the camera. I'm not much for subtlety. I draw both of my shotgun pistols out and check to see what my ammo is like. One shell in the breech and another four in the underslung magazine. After a few minutes of listening to the stupid elevator music I finally reached the bottom floor. The doors opened, I took the whole scene in a glance.


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to the second chapter of this story, this is my first story so please forgive any mistakes I make  
_

_I want to thank both Verya and Blackpanzer for reviewing my story._

_I do not own Hellsing but John Riley is my own creation. Please ask permission before using him in a story._

_A little side note I will be updating every Sunday, so unless I am late for an update, please do not bug me about updating faster._

_All reviews are welcome, justified flames accepted, and advice is very helpful._

_I a__lso __have updated the first chapter._

London, England - Present Day

"My name is Walter. Sir Hellsing is busy for the moment you will be seen momentarily. May I show you to your rooms?" I reply, "Sure show the way." He starts walking up the stairs and I follow him. I say, "So, Disney, what's the vampire problem here like?" There was a slight pause before Walter turned around and whispers, "What did you just call me?" I grin and say, "Disney, you know Walter, Walt, Walt Disney, Disney." (Very long pause) "You know a nickname." I say. Walter ponders on his new nickname and says, "Interesting," turns around, "do you give out nicknames to everyone?" I reply, "Just about, there are a few exceptions, and those exceptions are usually called sir or mam." Walter shot back, "If I may ask why do you give out nicknames? It must annoy quite a few people?" I grinned again and said, "It annoys a lot of people but it make me stick out in some people's memory," we reach my room, "lets just say that I had stayed silent as you showed me my room. You probably would have forgotten what you had done in five minutes because you have done it a thousand times before. However, you will always remember showing me to my rooms, if for nothing else then giving you a stupid nickname like Disney."

Las Vegas, Nevada - 2 years ago

A couple of girls were already being fed on, discreetly so as not to alarm the others. A few vampires were getting there moneys worth out of the girls before feeding on them. There were a couple of guards near the elevator but they were enjoying the view too much to pay attention to there jobs. I stroll in raise both my shotguns and blow the heads off the guards. I didn't care if they were human or vampire they shouldn't have been enjoying this view. as the bodies fell they turned into dust. I jerk both my hands forward, pushing the lever forward as a shell was ejected and another one but into the breech. There was a second of shock as the vamps and the girls were still trying to comprehend what was happening. Then the second was over the vamps started pulling guns and blades out and running towards me. I pull the triggers again and another two vampires bite the dust. The girls are screaming, the vamps begin shooting, and I find cover with an overturned table. I look around the room and see a mirror, one of those with the ornate fake gold frames. I see a guy is creeping up to the table. I take a shotgun and using the mirror to aim send the vamp to the hell he belongs. Then I hear a voice shouting over the din, "Work together you fucking cratons." Well, now at least I know how where these guys are from. I think about what to do. Then I figure something out. I put away my shotguns and start pushing the table. The bullets keep on clanging into the table. I keep on pushing forward until a blade touched my neck. A voice with cockney accent whispers in my ear, "We are going to kill you so slowly you will be begging for death before we let you die."


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome to the third chapter of my story_

_Sorry for the small delay, my word processor started going wacko on me. Also after this chapter the chapters should be getting longer.  
_

_Once again I would like to thank Verya and Blackpanzer for reveiwing my story earlier. I would also like to thank Gunslinger Roland for reviewing my story for the first time._

_I do not own Hellsing or any affiliated characters._

_I do own John Riley so please ask permission before using him in a story._

_All reviews are welcome, justified flames accepted, and advice appreciated._

London, England - Present Day

"What is it, Walter? I have just had a very trying time with the round table. They are still positively livid about the fact that a ghoul army was able to penetrate the defenses of the manor so thoroughly." Walter paused knowing that things were not going well for Integra, but he needed to pass on this information, "The American has arrived and I have shown him to his quarters. He is however quite insistent to meet you." Integra muttered, "Stupid Americans. Loud, crass, and rude the lot of them." Walter spoke up, "Do not underestimate this American. He may present a front of being stupid but he seems to be quite intelligent." Integra nodded, Walter was very good at sizing up people's character. She said, "All right bring him to my office." Walter bowed and left to summon John.

"So how do I look, Disney?" I asked. Walter replied, "As disreputable as something the cat dragged in." "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Disney." I snapped at him. Walter smiled then went to the double doors, opened them and announced, "John Riley, the American vampire hunter." I walked on in, I didn't let the fact that Sir Integra Hellsing turned out to be a women perturb me at all. I walked into the room glanced around and sat down without being asked. Sir Integra Hellsing just stared at me while I sat down. I stared right back. The staring contest went on for 5 minutes. The stares were so intense that they would have hammered rivets into place. Still not conceding, Sir Integra said, "Welcome to London Mr. Riley. I hope you had a pleasent flight and that you have found your rooms comfortable." I replied, "Please call me John, and I may call you?" She replied, "You may address me as Sir Hellsing." I said, "All right ma'am, my flight was fine, and the rooms are great. Now I don't like beating around the bush so let me get straight to the point. I am here to hunt down a particular vampire. However due to a recent series of events your anti-vampire forces have been severely depleted. So in exchange for my expertise and assistance you will give me room and board and some free time to hunt down my vampire. If you have a problem with this then I will go pick up my bag and leave right now." The staring contest continued, steel rivets would have _jumped _into place by the intensity of their respective gazes.

Las Vegas, Nevada - 2 years ago

"In your dreams punk!" I push my head forward letting the knife cut into my skin, then slam straight backwards into the vamp's head. I hear the crunch of cartilage as his nose breaks. He yells, drops the knife and takes a few steps back. They are his last. I whip out the butterfly knife and ram it straight into his heart. I whip around snapping the SMG up and pull the trigger. The bullets come streaming out. I mow down most of them, there are only three left. I drop the SMG and draw out the shotguns. I dive forward and send two of the vamps to the hell they belong. Then there is that voice, "Drop the hand-cannons or the bitch gets it." I get up and look around, there is only one vamp left. He's got blond hair and brown eyes. He's about 5"11' and he has a woman in front of him with a 9 mm glock pointed at her head. The woman's scared shitless. She is begging me to put down my guns, I can hear her thoughts through the ringing in my ears. I look at that woman and think what have you done to deserve life? What have you done to make your mark on the world? Is there any reason why I shouldn't shoot through you to get to him?


	4. Chapter 4

_Welcome to the fourth chapter of my story. _

_Sorry that I am more then slightly late posting this but it has been a vaery hectic week because of my theater rehersals._

_I would like to thank Verya and Blackpanzer for reveiwing my story yet again and to thank Gunslinger Roland for reviewing my story._

_I do not own Hellsing or any affiliated characters._

_I do own John Riley so please ask permission before using him in a story._

_Warning at one point of this chapter John Riley does go into detail about what kind of tortures he would use. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with reading such material. However I will admit it is a pretty small part of the story.  
_

_All reviews are welcome, justified flames accpeted, and advice is appreciated._

London, England - Present Day

She leans back into the overstuffed, black leather chair, still not conceding the staring contest, she says, "We will of course gladly accept your _expertise_." She loads the word with as much condescension as possible, "You will go to the armory and have Walter check your weapons and he will send you out to the trouble spots. Is that clear?" I grin and reply, "Crystal." I stand up and bow mockingly. I walk out the oak double doors and into the corridor where Walter is waiting. Walter is staring at me with these wide eyes, so I ask, "What's up Disney?" He replies, "You went into a stare down with Sir Integra, and you are not babbling about funeral plans?" I let myself have a few chuckles. "No Disney I am made of some sterner stuff then most people. Well, why don't I grab what I got in my room and we can go to this armory of yours."

We are inside the armory, it is in the dungeon area of manor. However unlike most dungeons it is not dark, dank, and unsanitary. "Hot dickety damn. How many weapons have you got here?" I gaze down the shining steel walls, the place had the feeling of a hospital, there was that antiseptic smell, the cool air conditioning, even the feeling sterilization. However unlike a hospital the walls were covered with weapons ranging from a Ninja's Shuko to what looked like a 90mm Anti-Tank gun. Walter replied, "We have not done a survey of the armory since 1952 because it was deemed that it would take to much time and resources to complete such a survey." How do you respond to something like that? Then out of the corner of my eye I see Walter is smirking at me. I decide it is time to get down to business, I plop my beat up old hiking bag down on a steel table, I proceed to take weapons out of my holster and lay them down on the table. I say "Let's see Disney, first off, here are my constant companions." I take out a long black hard leather case from my hiking bag, I unlock the clasps and take out the Duganov, I continue, "This is Besty, my long range weapon. She is a Duganov SVD which uses the standard 7.62 mm bullet. The bullets themselves have a steel core for armor piercing ability, they are of course silver coated." While talking I present Walter a clip of the Duganov, he inspects it it nods satisfied. I put Betsy back into her case. Then I pick up the matt black .44, I say, "This is Harry, he is a .44 magnum revolver, I grew up on Dirty Harry, so I was pretty happy to get a piece like this. I asked for the matt black coloring so it wouldn't reflect any light. Better for stealth, you know how it is Disney." He nods again and replies, "Yes, I know how it is." I look up at him, I look into his eyes, I look past that stupid monocle of his, and I realize this is any regular butler, this is man who has survived battle to the point where battle has become his friend. It was something in his voice which gave it away but now I see this is a man who has not only met death, but has learned to spit in his eye. I ponder this epiphany until Walter says, "Is that all you have?" I shake my head no, I pick up my shotgun pistols and say, "Now here are my pride and joys. Two custom made shotgun pistols with lever actions, each capable of holding 4 shells in a cylindrical underslung magazine. They have teak stocks so I don't have to worry about them warping." Walter nods at all of this and says, "What are there names?" I am startled and I ask in a whisper, "How did you know they had names?" He responds in a calm voice, "You have named your other weapons, in my experience people who do this don't stop until all their weapons are named." I put the the shotgun pistols gently on to the table. I cover my face with my right hand and answer his question, "Yes, they have names. This one," I point, with my left hand, to the pistol that I carry with my left hand, "is Caladbolg. This one," I point to the pistol that I carry in my right rand, "is Vajra."

I hear the pain in John's voice these names carry meaning for him and I suspect that if his hand was not covering his face I would see the tears in his eyes. I look at John, he is nearly 6' tall, his hair is such a dark brown that in indoor lighting it looks black, it looks like he cuts it himself and that he does not comb it at all. His face is lined with anger, worry, and battle scars. His eyes show the most about him though, his black eyes show the pain that he has suffered. They show what kind of man he has become, to survive this pain that he feels. I look at his clothes and see the weathered brown leather jacket, a pair of jeans that could have been bought at a _third_-hand flea market, they were so frayed at the bottom. His shoes are combat boots that looked like that had been bought at a Army Surplus store. I decide that he has had enough time to dwell, so I ask, "Do you have any melee weapons?" He collects himself and says, "Yes, I got a couple melee weapons." He pulled a butterfly knife out of his jacket pocket. John continued by saying, "This is my Cernwennan. She is a silver coated butterfly knife. Then lastly I have my BPQ" I ask, "What is a BPQ?"

Las Vegas, Nevada - 2 years ago

She sees it in my eyes, the cold, unmerciful judgment, the weighing and balancing of her life. She begins to sob, her eyes beg me, give me life, I am not ready to die. The pause lengthens, the Brit is getting nervous, I need to make my decision fast, I make it. I utter that terrible word, "No." The Brit's face takes on an incredulous expression, the woman is stunned by the terrible finality of my words. She gazes down at her blue dress with the fake diamonds hanging off her neck and begins to cry silently. The Brit finally is able to spit out a word, "What?" I repeat myself, "No, I am not going to put down my,'hand cannons,' as you call them." His brain begins to catch up to reality, "I'll kill her. Don't think I'm messing about." I stare right into his eyes, the woman has gone completely silent, she realizes that she is probably not going to get out of this alive, too bad. I reply, "No, I don't think your messing about. In fact I think your quite serious in your threat. But you seem to mistake me for man who cares about life. Do you really think that if were such a man that I would be in my line of business. No, I do what I do, because I don't give a damn about life, I don't let anything stand in my way." I pause for a second, wishing for a drink. "I just want you to know one thing however, You are only going to have one shot. After that I will be on top of you like a fiery mountain." He sneers at me and replies with sarcasm dripping from his voice, "What, are you going to kill me?" I calmly say, "No, in fact quite the opposite, you are going to live. You are going to live a lot longer then you ever wanted to live." He stares at me as his expression becomes grim as his mind begins to understand the message and he whispers, "I thought people like you had ideals to follow." I whisper back, "My ideals, died, with my wife and daughter. Now, from my point of view you have two choices. One choice leads to a quick and painless death. The question is do you even want to know what the other choice is." His face twists into a rictus of anger and snarls at me, "You DARE threaten me. I am of the undying people. You can not threaten me with these words for I feel no pain." I grin at him and say, "Well, why don't we take a small bet on that. After you have been castrated, your skin burned off, salt rubbed into your wounds, your digits and your limbs cut off, and blood just beyond your fingertips. After all of that tell me then that you can not feel pain." He is beginning to sweat, the blood begins to bead on his brow. He's getting nervous, I decide to speak up, "One way or another you are not going to leave this room accept as dust. Do one last good deed, if you have to bow out of the game, do it with grace." He looks into my eyes and he understands, he shoves the girl aside and raises the pistol. I drop Caladbolg and Vajra, as I begin to drop and roll forward. I hear the pistol fire. Once, twice. Then I roll into a crouch and I leap at the Brit. I am staring into his eyes, I am so close I can smell the blood on his breath. He looks down and sees the pool que sticking through his chest. He looks back at me. I stare into his blue eyes and say, "Go to the hell you belong to, and remember that when I die give me a warm welcome." I rip the que out of his chest and he disintegrates into dust.


	5. Chapter 5

_Welcome to the fifth chapter of my story._

_I want to say that I am sorry that I did not post last week, but I was having a very busy time because I was in a theater production._

_Thanks to Verya, Blackpanzer, and Gunslinger Roland for reviewing my story._

_I do not own Hellsing or any affiliated characters._

_I do own John Riley so please ask permission before using him in a story._

_All reviews are welcome, justified flames accepted, and advice appreciated. _

London, England – Present Day

"Yeah, my BPQ. Stands for **B**roken **P**ool **Q**ue. I killed my first vampire with it and the tip broke, so I have been carrying it around with me as a good luck charm and a weapon of last resort. I carry it up me sleeve like so." I demonstrate for him, showing him how I strap it in so I can pull it out easily. He nods his head and says, "Your armaments is very interesting but what about these weapons over here?" He gestures to the other various weapons that are strewn across the steel table. I reply dismissively, "Oh, those are just stuff I have picked up from the vamps I pick them up, use them, then I throw them away after I am done with them." He says, "Well, if you wish to use any of the weapons or armaments in the armory just ask me and I will assist you in your request as much as possible. Now, I would like you to meet with the agent you are going to be working with tonight." I gear up putting on my weapons and I look at the weapons on the table and say, "Disney, do you mind if I just leave these weapons with you? I don't think I am going to need them for a while." He replied, "Of course." I walked out into the dungeon corridor and I knew that one or another the hunt would end here. That it was going to be in London that my score will be settled, or my body will be found floating in the Thames river. One way or another it was going to end here.

"I have called Ms. Victoria down here and she should be here in a few moments." says Walter. I scratch at the the scraggly growth at my chin as I nod my head. I vow to myself that when I get back I am going to shave. Then I smile inwardly, how many times had I made that particular promise only to break it the moment I got back. I glance around the room, it is still in the dungeon area of the mansion. It had been converted into a war room with various maps of London covering the walls. One map on a table is covered in dots and flags. Walter is talking to various units over the radio. Walter finishes talking to the guy so I ask, "What's with the map?" I jerk my head towards the map with the flags and dots. He replies, "This map shows what the situation is like across London. The white flags represent current Hellsing units in the field. The red flags represent vampire outbreaks that are happening right now. The black flags represent vampire outbreaks with a confirmed report of the use of ghouls. The green dots show where we suspect vampire activity. The gold dots represent where we have killed vampires. The gray dots show where we suspect where we have killed the vampire but it has not been confirmed. The red dots show where the vampires were able to escape entirely." I whistle, the map showed a depressingly small amount of white flags, but the thing that concerned me most was how many green, gray, and gold dots were on the map. There were at least 300 dots on the board. I ask, "How long is a dot kept on the map until it is removed?" Walter replies, "The green dots stay until we can confirm or disprove the activity. The gold, gray, and red dots stay for two weeks before they are removed." I can't believe it, there is no way _any_ city could maintain a vampire population that size, and London was not even very big when compared to other cities. I gasp, "Impossible, no way. If you had this many vampires popping up on your radar, then you would have at least double that you can not find. No city could sustain a population of that size without civilians finding out." He nods and mutters to himself, "So, Americans have not found out about our problems." He raises the volume of his voice and continues, "Yes, under ordinary circumstances no city could maintain a vampire population of this size, however we have a special problem that we refer to as the FREAK chip." He paused ordering his thoughts then began speaking again, "We have an enemy that is producing these chips. These chips, once implanted into a human, turn that person into a low-level vampire." I feel my face twisting into a mask of horror. This totally changes the equation. In America there had been a balance of power. The vamps were on one side secretive, fewer in numbers, and generally wanting to avoid fights to keep their beloved immortality. On the other side were hunters, well organized like the Hellsing Institution or the very loosely organized American hunters. We had more numbers and were generally willing to sacrifice our lives to kill vampires. However if what Disney was saying is true, then we may have somebody producing these FREAKs to wear down hunters until the true vamps moved in. I will admit one of the few reasons I am alive is because I catch vamps off guard. I hear the door open and distantly Disney was saying something, but I was to wrapped up in my thoughts to notice. Finally words pierced my meditation, a woman's voice saying, "Mr. Riley I am pleased to meet you." I look up to see a proffered hand, I grasp it as my gaze continues upwards and I am staring into red eyes, the eyes of a vampire.

Las Vegas, Nevada – 2 years ago

I really wanted a drink, but that wasn't going to be happening any time soon because the hunt had to go on. I wasn't going to take another sip until he was in my hands. I look around and think irritably to myself I really need to get a cell phone. I locate a land line. I pick up the modern plastic cordless and I dial in the number. It rings three times, it always rings three times. It picks up and she says, "Hello John." I decide to give up on ever figuring out how she does that. I reply in my tired voice, "Hello Rachel, I just thought you might want to know that I am still alive and the vampires are deader then there were before." There is a pause, then, "Was he there?" I answer in my dead tired voice, "Naw, he's not here. He must have skipped town earlier." Then I hear I tiny voice whisper, "Stacy are you alright?" I hear the shambling behind me. I say to Rachel, "Hold on for a second I have to clean up." I put the phone down and draw Harry out of the holster. The shambling is getting closer. I turn around and see one lady shuffling towards me. She was dragging her feet on the Persian carpet. She was wearing a strapless blue dress, some silver jewelry, and sapphire earrings. She would have been really beautiful if her face hadn't been that gray with death. I cocked the .44 and I was pulling the trigger back, I heard myself saying, "I'm sorry." I roar and the ghoul disintegrated into dust. I play back my memory to try to count how many women were being fed on. I stroll through the dimly lit room. Eyes searching, ears listening. Then I hear a woman's scream tear through the stillness. I run towards the source, smashing aside chairs and divans. I push aside a curtain and see another ghoul, she is shambling towards the lady. I raise Harry and aim for her heart. I squeeze the trigger. The ghoul disintegrates into dust. The lady looks up at me, relief floods into her brown eyes. Then she stares past me, her relief filled eyes widen into horror. I didn't think, I just reacted. I whirled around, dropping to my knees. The .44 angled up, right into the last ghoul's head. I fire one last shot, and it is over.

I walk back to phone and pick it up. Rachel says, "You alright John?" I answer in a dead voice, "I feel like refried shit that has been run over a couple of times." She snaps back, "So, you are feeling normal." I sigh, and respond, "Yeah, I am feeling normal. Can you call up Kurnugia for me. Tell him that I have taken down about 12 vampires who had gathered together in the Luxor and that he may want to investigate the Casino security guards in the area." She says in a despondent tone, "When are you going to forgive him Riley. You know it wasn't his fault." I don't answer, there is no need to, she knows why I won't forgive him. Why I can't forgive him. She sighs, "Alright Johnny I'll call him up." I smile and say, "Thanks Rachel, I don't know what I would do without you." She snaps back at me, "You would probably do some stupidly heroic and die while taking down 20 vamps with you." I respond, "Only 20? If I am going to go down in a blaze of glory I would take at least 50 with me." We both chuckle, and hangup.

I spend a few moments sifting through the contents of the wallets and purses that I find scattered across the ground. These vamps were pretty loaded, it looks like I won't have to worry when I am going to be able to get more silver ammo. I happen to glance at the elevator and I see that the small red numbers were slowly counting down to this level. I draw out Caladbolg, I wait the few anxious minutes for the elevator to reach this floor. Then the elevator chimes and the doors begin to open.


	6. Chapter 6

_Welcome to the sixth chapter of my story._

_I want to thank Varya, Blackpanzer, and Gunslinger Roland for reviewing my story as always. I would also like to thank WillTheWatcher for reviewing my story fo the first time._

_I do not own Hellsing or any affiliated characters._

_Nor do I own the poem by Robet Frost, The Road Not Taken._

_I do however own John Riley so please ask permission before using him in a story._

_I have also started a forum under Anime: Hellsing, about this story please go and post to your heart content about this story, as long as the posts don't violate the forum rules._

_All reviews are welcome, justified flames accepted, and advice appreciated. _

London, England – Present Day

"Well, I just want to say for the record that this is very uncomfortable." I say to an uncaring world and to an even more uncaring audience. Disney has got some strange monofiliment wire wrapped around my neck and lets not forget that fact that my hand is being gripped by a vampire. She says slowly, "Join the club." Yeah, I also have Vajra pointed at her head. I say with more confidence then I really have, "You are a vampire? Right?" She nods her head slowly, I don't blame her. Walter speaks up, "Ms. Seras Victoria is a highly regarded member of the Hellsing organization, if you kill her it will be taken in a very dim view. Especially with Lord Alucard." I didn't know who Alucard was, and frankly at this moment I didn't care, all I wanted was to get out of this room with my head attached to my shoulders. I say with a confidence I sure as hell didn't have, "I'm sorry, I just saw you were a vampire and instincts took over. It won't happen again." I slowly lower Vajra from her head, and a part of me wonders weather Disney is going to let my body go in one direction and my head the other. Another part of me is wondering weather Vicky was going to rip me to pieces. However a majority of me was wondering if I would be able to see Sasha soon.

Las Vegas, Nevada – 2 years ago

The elevator doors open, and I see a team of casino security people. The first guy takes one step forward. I step out from a rather convenient red curtain with Caladbolg covering the elevator. I say, with a half-smile on my face, "Now, I wouldn't be suggesting you take another step there, partner." The casino security guard stares at the shotgun pistol. I know that there were only 15 ft between us and if I started blasting away there wouldn't be much left of the security guards to bury. I start speaking again, "You look like a working man. You probably have a wife or a girlfriend or something, am I right." The lead security guard just nods, to afraid to say a word. I continue talking, "The way I see it you have two ways to do this. Way number one, involves you stepping back into that elevator, going back to the ground floor, and waiting for the proper authorities to arrive. Cause frankly I am willing to bet your bosses don't pay you enough to do with a man like me." The casino guard nods emphatically. I reach for Vajra and draw it out, I speak up again in the same calm voice, "Now, the real question do you even want to know what the way is?" Very slowly the guard shakes his head no. I continue, "Then step back into the elevator with the rest of your friends and head on back up." The casino guards quickly disappear behind the elevator doors.

The lady that I had saved from being eaten by a ghoul came up to me as I was counting the bills I had taken from the vamps. I looked up and saw her. She was a brunette, had a nice black dress on, looked like she maybe was had some Asian ancestry. In other words if I were a regular joe I would already be trying to ask her out on a date. She spoke in a quite whisper, "I...just...uhhm..." I interrupted her, "Don't worry about it." She nods relieved that she didn't have to talk to this obvious maniac. Already I could tell the forces of common sense were rushing in, explaining away everything. Whatever people might say I can tell you this, humanity's strength and its weakness is its adaptability. She begins to turn away when she stops and turns her head back towards me. I had returned to counting the bills but I was watching her out of the corner of my eye. She seems to be battling with herself, does she want to continue to what her common sense said was a maniac or did she want to speak with him to satisfy some part of her mind? It seemed like curiosity won out when she asked, "I was...wondering what was the other way?" I look up at her sharply, then I started laughing, I laughed the hardest that I had ever laughed for the past 5 years. The lady is confused so I explain, "Sorry, its just know one has ever asked me that question before." I finally calm down enough to finish my explanation, "Ha ha ha... The other way was for me to put down my weapons, let them hand-cuff me, and threaten to break the handcuffs if they didn't give me a nice couch to sleep on." She stared blankly at me then asks in a accusing tone, "You were bluffing?" I nod my head as I put away the bills into a pocket in my jacket and relax into the comfortable chair."

The phone rings and I answer it, "Hello, this is Rabid Riley's Undead hunting service, we make sure the dead get deader. How can I help you Rachel?" She chuckles on the other side of line and says, "Well Rabid Riley, I just wanted to call in the fact that a Sweeper team is on its way in and its ETA is... 4 minutes. So just hang tight the locals have already been told to stay out of it." I respond, "Well, its been a long night and I still need to search for his clue. Any ideas?" Rachel responds in the negative as I start to scrounge around for whatever _he_ might have left behind. He always left behind a clue that taunted me, leading me to his next location. I saw a book on a table, it was one of those address books. I started to flip through it. There was a poem that was repeated again and again in seemingly random areas of the book. It was repeated 10 times. The poem read:

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

_And sorry I could not travel both_

_And be one traveler, long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_Then took the other, as just as fair,_

_And having perhaps the better claim,_

_Because it was smooth and worn;_

_Though as for that, the passing there_

_Had worn them really about the same,_

_And both that morning equally lay_

_In leaves no step had trodden black._

_Oh, I kept the first for another day!_

_Yet knowing how way leads on to way,_

_I doubted if I should ever come back._

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_

_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_

_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—_

_I took the one more traveled by,_

_And that has made all the difference._

I read the poem aloud to Rachel. She started talking after a few moments of silence, "It looks like a corruption of a Robert Frost poem, titled _The Road Not Taken_. You say it is repeated 10 times?" I respond, "Yeah, let me read off where it is repeated." I flip to the beginning of the address book, "Let's see, it is repeated in the A, G, H, I, N, O, S, T, Y, and W sections of the book." She mulls it over for a second, "Alright let me run that and see what I can figure out." I start writing out the letters on a piece of paper. After about a minute of scribbling on the paper Rachel says, "I think he is saying Washington, but I don't know weather he means Washington state or Washington D.C." The elevator starts to beep again, I ask Rachel, "Is the Sweeper team here?" She replies, "Yes, they say they are on their way down now." I look back at the poem and smile, I say, "Rachel, book me a flight to Dulles."


	7. Wahoo!

_Sorry, that I am a day late but so much happened yesterday that I completly forgot to update._

_I am starting to name my chapters now, just to warn you._

_I would like to thank as always Verya, Blackpanzer, Gunsling Roland, and WillTheWatcher for reviewing my story._

_I do not own Hellsing, or any affiliated characters._

_I do however own John RIley so please ask permission before using him in a story._

_Merry Chistmas, Happy Hanukkah, Joyous Qunaza, and Joyful Ramadan. (If I have missed any out here is the generic Happy Holidays)_

_All reviews are welcome, justified flames accepted, and advice apreciated_

London, England – Present Day

The monofiliment wire slid off me. Leaving an almost invisible cut on my skin. I breathed a sigh of relief as the last of it slid off. The vamp lets go of my hand. I say, "I'm really sorry about that. I just saw you and instincts took over." She looks into my eyes, she is pissed. She starts shouting at me, "You moron, you imbecile, there must be a village missing its idiot cause he standing right in front of me..." and on and on and on. Sheesh, lady, give me a break. I have been fighting vamps by my lonesome for the past 7 years. You have to fight without thinking because if you think that thought is going to be, shit I'm dead.

After 10 minutes of her shouting and cursing on me, I finally interrupt, "Look, lady we got off on a bad start. So before we clean the slate and begin again let me explain something to you. I have been fighting vampires while you were still listening to the Backstreet Girls and the Spice Boys. I have had to survive on my own, the only person that I could depend on was moi. Unlike you I didn't have a nice big organization backing me up. That meant I had to react faster then the brain can process information. So, back off, I have had enough of your barking unless you intend to bite." She stares at me, anger glinting in her eyes. I decide to see if switching gears might improve the situation, "By the way Vicky my name is John Riley." Her anger is somewhat doused by confusion. I turn to Disney, "So, when and where are you going to send us out?"

Its raining, nothing much I can do about it except put on my hat an deal with it. Vicky is caring has a raincoat on put she doesn't put up the hood. Good, she knows that she needs the peripheral vision. She glances up at the hat for the umpteenth time. I keep on walking. We are on patrol on the Soho district of London. I guess it is the party area because there are a lot of drunk business men here. A party area is never a party area if it doesn't have a few drunk business men. She finally asks grumpily, "What is up with the hat?" I glance at her, I still feel uneasy around her, but I reply, "This hat has seen me through more trouble then I care to remember. With out it I probably wouldn't be alive today." She stares at the Indiana Jones styled hat. The water rushed off the felt wool, and it kept my head slightly warmer too. I notice something. I ask Seras, "Well, we have been on patrol for about an hour and haven't seen anything. I suggest we adjourn to someplace warm and preferably dry." I look around and see a place called Lab, I point any say, "Lets go there."

We both are now dry and somewhat comfortable, she is getting into the music. I on the other hand just stare out the window to see if my observation was true. There is a long moment, after the waiter leaves with our orders, where nothing is said. She asks me, "How did you know my age?" I keep on staring out the window as I reply, "Easy, vamps stick to the fashions of their times because those are the fashions they are comfortable with. You had what I believe was an Ipod on your belt. That meant you were a rather recent vampire." She ponders my words as I continue staring out the window, the waiter comes back with our drinks. She starts sipping, I don't touch mine. Then I see it, I smile. I turn to Vicky for the first time since we entered the this 70's wannbe place. I say, "Well, Vicky I am going to the Loo or Watercloset or whatever you Brits call it. I'll be back in a bit. Keep a sharp lookout. I get up from the table and walk away.

I stare as at his back, trying to figure this John Riley out. I wonder why he was so interested in the window. I stare out when I suddenly hear my master's voice saying, "So, what do you think of this American?" I ponder for a moment, and reply, "I think I need to reserve judgment, but he seems to be more then he appears." My master does not reply. I am staring out the window when I realize there are 4 vampires in a car trying to pick up a girl. I drop a 20 pound note on the table and I rush out and start running towards the vampires. The girl looks around and see me running toward her. She starts running away, probably thinks I am a cop. The vampires look towards the running girl and then turn towards me. The one by the front passenger seat of the car, smiles and waves while the driver starts accelerating down the road. I try to keep up, but I can't not even with my vampiric speed. I stop and look around for a car that I can take. A black dodge viper pulls up to the sidewalk. I walk over to the window and tap on it impatiently. The window rolls down and I gasp, John is sitting in the driver's seat grinning at me.

"Hop on in. We got ourselves a couple runners." Somehow my brain guided my body into the car, I kept on sputtering the words, "How di...? You went to the...? When did you notic...?" John was just nodding his head as I climbed in. He said, "Buckle in, it is going to be a wild ride." I grab for the seatbelt, when John floors it. I am shoved back into my seat. I scramble to put the seatbelt on and start thinking I can't die if we are in a car accident I am already dead. I look over at John and notice that he already pulled at one of his shotgun pistols. John starts talking, "I want you to call Disney up on that radio gadget you have. I haven't figured out how to work mine yet. Tell him, we are chasing 4 possible vampires, they are probably not very strong or else they would have stood and fought. They are in a vehicle. A Jaguar S-type from the looks of it. It is green and the license number is L23-A63. We are in pursuit." I begin to relay all of this to Walter. I look out the front windshield and see that we were gaining fast. After I am done relaying the message John asks, "I don't want to take my eyes of the road so could you look at this button on the top of the clutch." I look at it, it is a red button with an inscription in the silver ring around it, I read the inscription out loud, "Wahoo?" I am puzzled by it I look up at John, "Any idea what it means?" John is smiling, "Yeah I think I do." Suddenly the jaguar takes a sharp right. John hauls the hand brake, turns the wheel, and now we are right on top of them. John begins to drive past them. When the cars are even John looks out the window and gives them a casual wave. Like nothing was happening. The driver of the jaguar rams into us. John just shakes his head, picks up the shotgun pistol and blows the head of the vampire in the passenger seat. He brakes a bit so that the car jerks behind the jaguar then proceeds to inch his way forward until he is almost touching their left rear bumper with his right forward bumper. He says, "Now, Vicky this is something you should never try at home." He floors it. The jaguar spins off out of control. John quickly brakes and does a 180 degree turn. They regain control and head towards a traffic circle. John starts gaining on then again. Once we get close to the traffic circle John reaches out and pushes the button screaming, "WWAAHHOOO!" The acceleration is unbelievable. I feel like there is a hand on my chest pushing me into the seat. The jaguar tried to turn but John was ramming them in the side now. John quickly spins off to go around the circle while the jaguar slides into the middle of it. The traffic circle is raised from the ground and the tires had burst from the pressure put on them. The traffic circle was nice it was basically a big grassy area and many people came here to enjoy the sun. John has now maneuvered the car so that we are head onto the traffic circle. I can barly see the top of the jaguar. John turns to me and says, "Don't you just love handicap ramps?"


	8. Memories and Reports

_Long delay I know, but I was studying for and having exams._

_I do not own Hellsing or any affiliated characters._

_I do however own John Riley so please ask permission before using him in a story._

_All reviews are welcome, jutified flames accepted, and advice apreciated._

_

* * *

_

I heaved the handbrake up as a floored the accelerator pedal. For a few moments I listen to the sounds around me. The screeching of tires, the engines roaring, the subtle whir of the defroster, th rhythmic thump of the windshield wipers, and the patter of the rain pelting the car. I listen. Then gently, almost reverently, I grasped the handbrake. It was moments like these that I lived for, the adrenaline pumped through my blood, I was seeing everything in an icy clarity. It was times like these which I lived for. The life or death times, the you or them times, the hunter and the prey times, times which are so easily reversed. I pressed the button on the handbrake and I shoved it down. I was shoved back into my seat as the Viper leaped forward. I got jerked forward as we fit the handicap ramp. Then for a few glorious seconds we were airborne. I glance over and see Vicky grasping bracing herself against the dashboard. I turn back and brace myself. Suddenly my body is jerked forward. The seatbelt tightens its grip on me, making sure I don't crack my head against the wheel. I wait for it, then a second jerk forward, my ribcage is feeling quite battered by now. But I jerk the wheel to one side and I hit the brakes. We skid for a couple of feet then stop, finally. But there is no rest for me, I pull out Harry and open the door. I step out, and I scan the area as I walk towards the vamps car. The jag's roof had been torn off, the wheel's for the viper that I had taken were gone. Both cars were pretty battered but theirs was looking a lot worse. I cocked the .44, and raised up it up and sighted on a body in the car. Torn up pretty bad and most other people would assumed the person was dead, I didn't. I fired and the bullet went right through the heart. One vamp raised his arms in a gesture for mercy. Unfortunately for him my lifetime supply of mercy had run out a few years ago. Harry roared again and another vampire bit the dust. I sighted on the last vampire, going for his gun. He glanced up as he was bringing his gun to bear and he saw Harry and me. He stopped dead. Excuse the pun. I shook my head as I made eye contact with him. I looked into those damn red-eyes, and saw the animal desperation in them. He raised the pistol. The bullet went through his sport jacket and his heart. He crumbled into dust. I looked up and let the rain wash my face. I let the rain wash away the pain. I let it wash away the memories.

I was in the shower. It was one of those nice ones with a bunch of different nozzles all over. I the heat seeps through me, easing tense muscles and aching bones. I remember a promise to myself about shaving when I got back and groaned at the thought of getting out of the shower into the cold world that lay beyond. I scratch at my stubble it was getting pretty damn close to being a full on beard. In the end it was thought of Sasha teasing me about the beard that got me out of the shower and onto the cold stone floor. I grab at my razor and rush back in. I soap up my face and think as I shave think back to how I met Sasha.

Off The Coast Of California – 9 years ago

I was just paddling along on my surfboard. Wasn't very good at surfing and I try my best, but right now all I was doing was relaxing on my back in the spring sun. I gave the occasional kick to give the illusion I was doing something but for the most part I was just dozing in my wetsuit. It was peaceful. Then I hear a voice calling out to me, "Shaka." I raise my head from the the salty water and look around. I see a drop dead gorgeous surfer girl in a Quicksilver wetsuit. I sit up straight and raise my hand, extended my pinkie and thumb while keeping the other fingers curled in the traditional surfer greeting and replied, "Shaka and Aloha." I look her over. She has the tanned skin of surfer girl and short black hair. It is kinda hard to tell how tall she is while she is sitting on her board but I would guess maybe around the same 6 ft that I am, give or take a few inches. The black and dark blue wetsuit highlights her body. And a good body it is. Her eyes are enchanting and bewitching, their green as gold as spring. She interrupts my thoughts, "Well, are you going to stare at me all day or you actually going to get some surfing done?" I blush. I have to admit to myself that I'm not really good with women and that most of my relationships have ended with the girl dumping me. In fact every one of them had dumped me, all five of them. I decide not to let that stop me right before she says, "Oh my goodness, was that an actual blush?" I can already hear the laughter coming to ring in my ears. I make another decision to actually say something before I look like a mute idiot. I say the first thing that pops into my mind, "So, what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" I proceed to give myself a swift mental kick. Now, she has got to think that I am a retard that can speak occasionally. She replies before I can dive into the ocean and drown myself with shame, "So do you have a name or do people just call you blush?" I decide it can't get much worse then this so I say, "My name is John." A moment of awkward silence then she says in a mischievous tone, "John? Just John? Were you some poor unfortunate who wasn't born with a last name. Or are you a criminal on the run from the law." She says all of this with a smile to let me know she is joking. I say, "My name is John Riley. And you are?" She smiles a wicked little smile, "Me? I am just Sasha."

London, England – Present day

I walk toward the doors and take a deep breath. Not that I need to breathe anymore but it helps to calm me down. I open one of the oak double dorrs and walk in. Lady Integra is working at her desk. She looks up and says, "Seras please sit down. I will only be a moment." I sit down in the cushioned chair. I look around the office, its nice, in a Victorian sense. Olive green walls, lots of paintings of the Hellsing ancestors, and big bay windows letting the night sky in. I glance concerned out there and decide I have about 45 minutes before sunrise. With one last flourish of the pen, she sighs and leans back into her overstuffed leather chair. She says, "What are your estimates of the new recruits?" I mentally review everybody in my head and respond, "They are all taking to the training very well. Some are of course doing better then others, but I will have to admit all of them are having trouble adjusting to the fact that vampires do exisit in out world." She nods her head in response and says, "And what about the American, this John Riley?" I say, "He is experienced and competent. He has been hunting vampires for year and knows their habits what they like to do. He also has a keen eye for observation. His combat skills are above par for a human." Silence fills the room as Integra pulls out a small file from her ornate rosewood desk, she opens in. Her voice rings out as she says, "Do you know why I was hesitant to let him stay in London?" I shook my head, "I do not like Americans. I do not like what they stand for and I do not like what they did to the British Empire. After their successful revolution, it started a domino affect which can still be felt in our modern era. However, that is Americans in general. What I do not like about John Riley is the fact that this is all I know about him." She tosses the file to me. I pick it up and open it. I read through it very quickly for there is only 2 pages. One page stating that he had been born the other page stating that he had gone missing and was wanted for questioning in a murder investigation. I look up and ask, "How did the murder investigation go?" She replies, "After 3 weeks of investigating the local police forces stopped investigating though the case has never been officially closed." I think about what has been said and ask, "What do you want me to do?" Silence rushes into the room before it is dispelled again by he voice, "Mr. Riley has in interesting character by all accounts. I want you to fill in the blanks of his character and his history." A voice drawls from the right beside Seras, "Yes, he seems to be such an unordinary mortal. I would look to meet him." I jump out of my chair screaming, "What? Where? How the hell did you sneak up on me like that!" He turns his gaze towards me unblinking and says, "Policewoman, you do not need to get so excited over the smallest things." He turns his gaze towards Integra and continues, "Yes, in a very short time he has caused much speculation, even Walter in interested in him. I would most definitely like to meet this... John Riley."


	9. Someone

_Life had gotten interesting for me. And not in the good way. Sorry, for the long delay, but I have had stuff to deal with._

_ I know this is a short chapter, but you are going to have to deal with it._

_I do not own Hellsing or any affiliated characters._

_However, I do own John Riley, so please ask for permission before using him in a story._

_All reviews welcome. justified flames accepted, and advice apreciated._

_PS: I am thinking of making this the first book in a trilogy. _

_

* * *

_**  
The Next Night**

I woke up tired and irritable, which is how I usually find myself these days. I stumbled out of the nice queen sized bed. I walked over to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. No matter how hard you try the human body was never made for nocturnal life, it wants to be awake during the day and sleep at night. I put on my clothes and my gear. I scratch at my chin to check my stubble. Good, I didn't miss any spots last night. I walk out the door and walk down the corridor, ignoring the artwork, and the uncomfortable chairs they had put there. I walk down the main staircase and see Disney, with him is possibly one of the tallest men I had ever seen. He was also wearing the most, well weird costume I had ever seen. It was **all **red leather, even the hat he was wearing. His sunglasses were red as well. He was a vamp. A powerful one at that by the look of him. You know, for a organization dedicated to hunting down these undead abominations, they sure kept a lot around. I walk up to Disney and the tall guy in the red leather. I say nonchalant, "Hay Disney where did you pick up the circus freak?" Disney blanches and looks like he is about to pass out. So, the vamp has got to be freakishly powerful. And when vamps are powerful they are as arrogant as can be. Heck when they aren't powerful they are arrogant. The only difference as that the powerful ones have go t the power to be arrogant. I continue, "So, are you going to introduce us Disney or are we going to stand here all night?" The vamp in red has got a smirk on his face. One that I really want to wipe off with a shotgun shell. I know his type. The type that not only accepts being a vampire, a predator of humanity, they relish their role in the food chain. They throw off all pretense of ever being human. Easy as hell to find, they are the only vamps that don't bother with breathing, hard as hell to kill. Disney regains his composure and says, "Lord Alucard this is John Riley, the American vampire hunter. Mr. Riley this is Lord Alucard." I arch my eyebrow at the _Lord_, but I don't say anything. We stare at each other. Or to be more accurate he stares down at me and I stare up at him. After a minute of silence he says, "Greetings, mortal hunter." I grin and reply, "Hello Al."

We were sent to root out a vampire lair in a warehouse. We were walking and I was getting bored so I decided to play with fire. I say to Al, "So, are you really him?" He glances at me, no expression on his face. He drawls, "What do you mean mortal?" He spits out mortal like a dire curse word. I turn to him and reply, "Dracula, the original vamp. Bloodsucker extrodinaire. Supposedly cursed by God himself. The big, bad vampire who is every hunter's worst nightmare. Are you him?" He smirks at me the arrogance covers his face like a storm cloud. He draws himself up to his full height and says, "I am he, cursed by God to forever drink the blood of the children of Adam and Eve." I smirk at him, "Whatever you say, Al." I turn back and continue strolling down the street. After another 10 minutes of silence, I reach the warehous. I don't even bother to look back. The warehouse is nondescript, no sign, no lights, not even a security guard. I draw both Caladbolg and Vajra. I say aloud, "I'll take front door, you can take the back." Al materializes out of a shadow in a doorway, nods at me then disappears into the shadow again.

Third Person Perspective

Inside the warehouse there was a poker competition going on. About 15 or so vampires playing to see who could get the human. The grand-prize so to speak. They had a couple of spectators and a couple of look-outs in case the cops came. A youngish vampire walked up to the dealer at the head table and said, "Boss, Tom has gone missing." The vampire referred to as the Boss shook his head and said, "That wanker probably went off to get himself some blood." The Boss looked at one of the vampires who had lost all the blood he had, the Boss said, "Hey if you want to make up some of your losses tonight you can stand guard with the other chaps." The vampire thought about it, and thought, what the hey at least I can make back something tonight." He talked with the vampire guard who had come up to the Boss and then walked towards his assigned post. He walked past a crate and then with a deafening roar his head disintegrated. The Boss stood up and said, "What the in the bloody blaz..." The rest of the words were lost another roar, with the sound, the Boss's head had a new hole in it. John walked out from behind the crate, and Alucard stepped out from a shadow. John said, "Evening folks, no begins your express ride to hell. Courtesy of John Riley and the Hellsing organization.

There is a stillness after the words. None of the vampires know what to do, they are in a state of shock. A state that John Riley is happy to take advantage of. He runs forward firing both Caladbolg and Vajra. Alucard casually picks off vamps with his handguns. Vampires are being dusted off left and right.

First Person Perspective

I hid behind a table while I reloaded. It was the only thing that I really wish I could change about Vajra and Caladbolg, the length of time it takes to reload. There, done, I shoved the last shell into the breech and jerked the lever up into the firing position. I run out from the table and onto one of the few chairs left standing. I ride the chair, blasting away two vamps, then going into a roll, once I hit the ground. I stand up firing Vajra straight into the face of a vamp. There is silence in the room, for a moment nothing disturbs it until. CLICK

The sound of a semi-automatic pistol being cocked. A sound that you really don't want to hear, because it means that someone has got the drop on you, and it letting you know he has it. Someone was sneaky enough, good enough, and lucky enough to have the perfect shot at you and they want you to realize it too. I whirl around and see Al's grinning face in the damned red suit of his. His eyes are covered by those weird shades and he is that someone who has a handgun pointed directly at me. He sloly pulls back on the trigger until, BOOM.


End file.
